Mi escritor favorito
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: SasuNaru / NaruSasu: Sasuke Uchiha es uno de los más famosos y aclamados escritores de Japón con más de diez novelas que respaldan su exitosa trayectoria. Con el lanzamiento de su nueva novela se origina un concurso para poder conocerlo, cientos de fans participan, pero solo uno será el que cautive y cambie por completo al joven escritor.


**Hola a todos, gracias por llegar a "Mi escritor favorito", si les soy sincera creo que esta es una de mis historias más "flojas"... es decir, no termina de gustarme al 100% ¿Y por qué la publico? Por a sencilla razón de que no quiero que se quede en algún rincón de mi computadora. Recuerdo que la inicié con mucho entusiasmo, pero después no sé que pasó. Bueno, espero que les parezca bonita. **

**MI ESCRITOR FAVORITO. **  
Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai 

"_La respiración de Alexander Schnaider era agitada y cada gota de sudor lo hacía cuestionarse si todo aquello valía la pena, sin embargo ya estaba metido en ese lío, y por nada del mundo iba a claudicar ante la presión. Pasara lo que pasara iba seguir hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias"… _

Leyó el breve resumen del nuevo libro de su escritor favorito _**"Escarlata"**_. Se trataba de la nueva novela de misterio del célebre escritor japonés Sasuke Uchiha. Había salido a la venta desde el lunes, pero él había tenido que esperar hasta el viernes para recibir su paga del trabajo y tener tiempo de poder comprarla. Tenía las trece novelas que el escritor había publicado, y todas, sin excepción alguna le habían parecido extraordinarias. Sasuke Uchiha tenía una manera de escribir realmente prodigiosa, desde el primer renglón te enganchaba y no querías dejar la lectura hasta haber terminado el libro y cuando lo acababas te quedaba la sensación tristeza porque había llegado a su fin, cosa que había pasado en dos ocasiones que se encontraba de vacaciones, había leído gran parte de la tarde y durante toda la noche hasta que terminó. Cuando se dio cuenta, se enojó consigo mismo por ser tan impaciente y no controlar su lectura para disfruta más tiempo del libro. Pero Sasuke era el culpable de todo.

Caminó hacía el mostrador con el libro en sus manos. Ese fin de semana no iba a salir de su casa por nada del mundo. Iba a preparar comida suficiente para el fin de semana y se iba a dedicar a leer, leer y leer. Para él, pasar de esa forma el fin de semana era más que perfecto. Se había enamorado de la lectura desde que tenía diez años, cuando su abuelo le había dado regalado un libro de aventuras que le había fascinado. Años después, cuando ya era un adolescente de dieciséis años, en la preparatoria les habían encargado leer un libro y hacer reporte de lo que les había parecido el mismo, sin embargo el profesor había llevado los libros que estaban autorizados para la tarea. Dejó que sus compañeros de clase escogieran primero, y al final le habían dejado una novela de misterio llamada _**"Los sótanos bajo Japón"**__. _Esa fue el primer libro que leyó de Sasuke y desde ese momento se dedicó a buscar toda su bibliografía y cada que el escritor sacaba un libro, éste lo compraba.

¿Quiere el formato para el concurso de la firma de autógrafos del escritor Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó la dependienta de la librería cuando vio el libro que iba a comprar Naruto Uzumaki, fiel seguidor del escritor pelinegro.

¿Qué concurso? – preguntó el blondo confundido. La dependienta apuntó hacía un letrero que tenía la información del concurso.

Naruto se acercó al anuncio y leyó con atención. Se trataba de elaborar un ensayo en donde escribieran cuál novela de Sasuke Uchiha era su favorita y por qué. Las cinco respuestas más originales iban a ganar una convivencia con el escritor y sus libros serían los únicos autografiados. En el mundo solo iba a haber cinco novelas **"Escarlata"** firmados por Sasuke.

En ese mismo instante el joven supo que su fin de semana de lectura iba a cambiar. En lugar de leer se dedicaría a escribir ese ensayo. Iba a ganar ese concurso, su ensayo sería de los cinco primeros. Estaba decidido a lograrlo. Pago su libro y camino a casa pensando en lo que debía escribir para conseguir conocer a su escritor favorito, era la oportunidad perfecta para agradecer al escritor por tan increíbles novelas.

Joven Uchiha ¿Tiene pensando en qué lugar será la convivencia con sus fans? – preguntó su mayordomo, que más que mayordomo parecía su asistente personal.

Shikamaru dijo que sería en la librería Shoten que está en el centro de Tokio –

¿Cuándo será? – volvió a preguntar su empleado.

Dentro de un mes – respondió con tranquilidad.

¿Quiere que le preparé la biblioteca para cuando tenga que leer todos esos ensayos, joven Uchiha? –

A veces me asusta lo mucho que me conoces, Kakashi – le miró Sasuke seriamente – pero eres de confianza –

Es mi deber cuidarlo y atenderlo – respondió el mayordomo con una sonrisa que no se podía observar debido a la máscara que siempre usaba sobre su rostro dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos.

Gracias, y si la siguiente semana recibiré los primeros ensayos, por favor prepara todo –

Sasuke Uchiha era un afamado escritor de apenas 32 años de edad, aunque por su apariencia física parecía alguien realmente más joven. Desde muy joven se había dedicado a escribir e hizo su debut a los veinticuatro años, sorprendiendo a todo el gremio de escritores por la habilidad del joven japonés.

Normalmente, Sasuke era un joven solitario que se la pasaba pegado a su libreta de apuntes, prácticamente sus "amigos" se contaban con los dedos de una de sus manos, y entre comillas amigos, puesto que en realidad eran primos del escritor. Sus padres, dueños de una de las compañías más importantes de la federación japonesa se la pasaban metidos en sus negocios y viajes al extranjero. Eso había hecho que Sasuke plasmara sus sentimientos en escritos, poesías y pequeñas historias. Con el tiempo, descubrió que tenía un talento innato para la escritura, y decidió dedicarse a eso, en contra de los deseos de su padre.

Ahora, se encontraba en la cúspide de su carrera con trece novelas a su espalda que lo respaldaban como uno de los mejores escritores contemporáneos de todo Japón y debido a la enorme popularidad de la que gozaba, la casa editorial había decidido realizar una convivencia con fans en la presentación oficial de su más reciente obra titulada **"Escarlata".** No era simpatizante de convivir con sus fans pues paradójicamente no era un tipo de muchas palabras, no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con personas que no conocía, pero le habían dicho que solo serían cinco, así que ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana del día domingo y él seguía frente al ordenador con tan solo dos párrafos escritos de aquel que debía ser el mejor ensayo que haya hecho en su vida, sin embargo su inspiración se había ido a dormir desde temprano y el nerviosismo que sentía al saber que su mayor ídolo iba a leer su escrito lo tenían bajo un bloqueo mental del cual no sabía cómo salir. Estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo para relatar su gusto por la novela **"****Shumatsu no Tani (El valle del fin)****"** que hablaba de la entrañable amistad entre dos samuráis que por diversas circunstancias debían batirse a muerte por el honor y la lealtad a sus ideales y a sus aldeas, sin embargo el vínculo que los unía era tan fuerte que sin importar todos los obstáculos que había entre ellos, su amistad pudo más y ambos vivieron para poder cambiar el rumbo del futuro en una época plagada de guerras, traiciones y caos. La forma en la que Sasuke había relatado aquella historia, haciendo énfasis en el lazo que unía a los dos samuráis, a los sacrificios que debieron hacer, al sentimiento de lealtad y honorabilidad que les había dado a sus protagonistas y por sobre todo el enorme valor de la amistad, lo habían conquistado por completo, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que aquella era su obra favorita de aquel escritor, además le parecía algo mágico y fascinante el inesperado nombre que le había dado a los protagonistas de la novela pues mientras que uno llevaba el nombre del escritor "Sasuke Himura", el otro llevaba su nombre "Naruto Kurosawa" fue la coincidencia más extraordinaria que le haya pasado y de inmediato se sintió identificado con el personaje que llevaba el mismo nombre que él.

Hizo a un lado su laptop y se levantó de la cama para hacerse el tercer café de esa noche, tenía que aprovechar sus fines de semana para realizar ese proyecto pues entre semana su demandante trabajo como asistente directivo le quitaba todas las energías y al finalizar la jornada solo quería llegar a casa, cenar y dormir. Tenía tantas ganas de conocer en persona a Sasuke Uchiha, pues le parecía un sujeto enigmático, misterioso, impenetrable, había visto todas y cada una de sus entrevistas y había notado que su mirada era reservada como si escondiera algo y por más información que querían sacarle acerca de su vida personal, el escritor defendía su privacidad y tan solo había revelado datos básicos como edad, su estado civil y su comida favorita. Además de que era un admirable escritor, estaba el hecho de que era increíblemente atractivo, no por nada la mayoría de sus fans eran mujeres, sin embargo también tenía un considerable número de hombres que lo seguían no solo por sus novelas.

Mientras estaba lista su agua para café se puso a imaginar cómo sería conocer a Sasuke, imaginó que su ensayo ganaba el premio y que podía saludar de mano a la persona que más admiraba en el mundo. Sonrió como colegiala enamorada, no solo tendría que preparar su ensayo, sino también un discurso para cuando lo tuviera de frente, no podía quedar mal ante él porque presentía que sus nervios podrían traicionarlo.

No imaginé que fueran a ser tantas cajas – dijo Sasuke asombrado cuando su mayordomo hacía pasar a tres jóvenes a su biblioteca para dejar las cajas con los ensayos del concurso.

De momento han llegado ocho cajas – comentó Kakashi.

¿De momento? –

La editorial tiene cuatro más en espera de que la paquetería vaya por ellas – respondió.

¿Y cómo esperan a que lea tantos ensayos? – preguntó con ironía – no pensé que el concurso tuviera tanta… aceptación –

Joven Uchiha, usted es mucho más popular de lo que se imagina –

Empiezo a creerte – le contestó mientras se dirigía a su biblioteca para leer los ensayos.

¿Quiere que le prepare un café? –

Bien cargado por favor, esto me va a tener todo el día ocupado –

El joven escritor se encerró en su despacho y se quedó contemplando cada una de las cajas. Iba a ser una tarea complicada y era más que evidente que no podría leer todos los escritos. Suspiró resignado, tenía que empezar lo más pronto posible.

Vaya, vaya – su manager entraba tranquilamente a su biblioteca sin tocar – vas a tener mucho trabajo por delante.

Vamos a tener mucho trabajo – aclaró el escritor.

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Shikamaru confundido.

Vas a ayudarme a leer los ensayos – anunció Sasuke

¿Y yo por qué? –

Porque tú me metiste en esto – respondió con encogiendo los hombros – fue tú idea y de la editorial hacer este concurso, así que empieza con esa caja y yo con esta – apuntó a las dichosas cajas y su manager más a fuerza que por voluntad propia empezó con esa titánica tarea.

Habían pasado ya tres horas confinados en aquella sala leyendo uno tras otro cada proyecto de los fans del escritor, y a decir verdad el azabache solo había escogido uno de la primera caja que había abierto. Y es que, la verdad, la mayoría de los escritos provenían de mujeres, sin embargo se había enfocado más en redactar por qué querían conocer al gran escritor Sasuke Uchiha que en relatar cuál había sido su novela favorita y por qué, se sentía molesto e irritado ¿Acaso su popularidad se veía a su apariencia física y no a sus escritos? Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero ahora empezaba a surgir esa duda en su cabeza, ciertamente él no buscaba ser popular, pero si esperaba que sus obras fueran admiradas por las personas más allá de la pinta que él tuviera como novelista.

Shikamaru sin embargo parecía tener más suerte pues había separado ya tres ensayos, sin embargo tendría que leerlos, confiaba en su manager, después de todo él había estado a su lado desde que su carrera como escritor despegó pero le parecía sorprendente que de la mitad de la caja que le había tocado a él ya llevara la tres.

¿Tres ensayos? – preguntó Sasuke mientras colocaba la caja que había leído pegada a la pared.

Si – respondió el otro con tranquilidad.

¿Si estás leyendo bien lo que escriben? – preguntó el autor incrédulo.

Si – lo miró molesto – incluso este me parece perfecto, yo lo pondría en primer lugar – señaló un pequeño bloc de aproximadamente quince hojas engargolado con una bella pasta color azul marino y con las letras de la información en color dorado –

Espero que el ensayo sea igual de bueno que la presentación – dijo para tomarlo en sus manos.

Te vas a sorprender – afirmó el otro – es el mejor, lo puedo asegurar sin haber leído el resto de ensayos.

¿Uzumaki… Naruto? –

Ajá – musitó su manager – él sin duda será uno de los ganadores.

¿Naruto como el personaje de **"****Shumatsu no Tani****"**? – seguía sin creer que la persona que había su escrito se llamara igual que su personaje.

Si – sonrió – yo también dude que se pudiera llamar así pero viene toda su información en la hoja de presentación.

Sasuke abrió el cuadernillo y la primera hoja contenía la información personal de aquella persona. Efectivamente su nombre real era Naruto Uzumaki, tenía veinticuatro años, vivía en la prefectura de Kanagawa, era hijo único de padre fallecido durante el gran terremoto de Tokio diez años atrás y de madre dueña de un templo con aguas termales en la prefectura de Ibaraki. Trabajaba como asistente directivo en una empresa de marketing que él conocía muy bien, pues el dueño, Hashirama Senjuu era un viejo amigo de su abuelo, Madara Uchiha. Además de esa información, contenía el número de teléfono celular, su correo electrónico y su nombre de usuario en la única red social que decía utilizar, Instragram.

Después de la primera hoja de presentación venía redactado el ensayo, como título había puesto: "¿Por qué **"****Shumatsu no Tani****" **es mi novela favorita?" ciertamente el título era algo ordinario, pero le intrigaba saber por qué su representante lo había catalogado como el mejor, y entonces empezó a leer, fue al terminar el primer párrafo de unas once líneas que levantó la mirada hacía su manager y esté lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Verdad que es bueno? – preguntó con suspicacia.

Es… mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – reconoció el escritor.

En solo once líneas describió la esencia de tu obra – dijo asombrado – mejor que nadie lo ha hecho, lo deberías contratar para hacer los prólogos o los resúmenes de tus libros -

¿Lo leíste todo? – preguntó Sasuke.

Por supuesto – afirmó – si ahorita estás impresionado, estoy seguro que cuando termines estarás… - hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada – conmovido – soltó - aunque nunca nada antes te haya logrado conmover –

Estoy seguro que no necesito leer más – se puso de pie – este ensayo ganó el primer lugar.

¿No vas a terminar de leerlo? –

Sí, pero lo haré más tarde – aseguró – y a solas.

¿Por qué a solas? – preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

Porque no quiero que me veas "conmovido" –

Era jueves por la noche, pasaban de las diez y aunque se encontraba cansado y con dolor de cabeza, necesitaba terminar de ver el programa estelar que pasaban por la televisión ya que esa misma noche estaba como invitado especial el célebre escritor Sasuke Uchiha, y no era para dar una entrevista más a los medios sino que era para anunciar a los ganadores del concurso en el cual había participado. Se encontraba inquieto y sumamente nervioso, después de todo solo nombrarían a cinco personas y él estaba seguro que habían participado miles de fans, las probabilidades eran pocas. La seguridad de ganar que sintió cuando terminó su ensayo se había esfumado en cuanto inició el dichoso programa, abrazaba fuertemente el cojín del sillón que se encontraba en la sala y sus piernas temblaban tratando de tranquilizarse.

En ese momento, el presentador anunciaba al invitado principal de esa noche. Se escucharon gritos de todo el público que estaba presente en el estudio, mayormente mujeres, sintió envidia, él hubiera dado todo por estar presente en ese programa pero su demandante trabajo y lo difícil que era conseguir entradas para ese show fueron las principales causas para ni siquiera intentar ir, por eso estaba sentado frente al televisor con los nervios de punta a punto de un colapso.

Bienvenido, Uchiha sensei – dijo el presentador cuando el público guardó silencio.

Gracias por el espacio – respondió con su particular seriedad.

Uchiha sensei ha venido personalmente a anunciar a los ganadores del concurso "Ensayo para conocer a Sasuke Uchiha" pero además, nos tiene una sorpresa ¿No es así, sensei? – el presentador se había dirigido a la audiencia y después a su mayor ídolo, Naruto se emocionó cuando dijo que había una sorpresa más.

Así es – afirmó el autor – hemos decidido otorgar lugares a los ensayos, y el primer lugar tendrá un premio adicional a la convivencia conmigo – anunció.

¿Qué será ese premio? – preguntó entusiasmado el presentador.

Será el primero en recibir el borrador de mi próximo libro, además de que podrá pasar un fin de semana completo conmigo en un spa exclusivo – dijo asombrando a todos los presentes.

Naruto, tras su pantalla estaba que no podía con la emoción. ¡Pasar un fin de semana completo con ese sujeto era un sueño hecho realidad! Además de ser el primero en leer el borrador de su siguiente obra, eso era fantástico. Junto sus manos y empezó a rezarles a todos los dioses que conocía para que le hicieran el favor de resultar ganador.

Eso es increíble Uchiha sensei ¿Nos dirá entonces quienes son los ganadores? –

Empecemos – dijo Sasuke mientras una persona del staff le pasaba un sobre – quiero mencionar que yo mismo seleccioné a los ganadores, he leído sus ensayos y estoy orgulloso de cada uno de ellos, gracias por su esfuerzo – habló con solemnidad – iniciaré por el quinto lugar… - Naruto volvió a abrazar el cojín y se mecía hacía adelante y hacía atrás con los ojos apretados sin ver la pantalla, su corazón no podía aguantar el nerviosismo – el quinto lugar es para Yamanaka Ino, felicidades – los presentes aplaudieron – cuarto lugar es para Hozuki Suigetsu – nuevamente aplausos en el público, Naruto se sintió más intranquilo ya solo quedaban tres lugares – tercer lugar es para Kamiruzu Deidara – anunció Sasuke.

No puede ser… - dijo Naruto en voz alta sintiendo como la oportunidad de conocer a su escritor favorito se le iba de las manos –

El segundo lugar es para Hyuuga Neji – más aplausos y todos esperaban expectantes el primer lugar –

¡Nooo! – gritó Naruto en su casa – yo quería conocer a Sasuke – dijo entristecido.

Espero que el ganador del primer lugar esté viendo este programa – dijo Sasuke antes de continuar.

Todos deseamos conocer al ganador – dijo el presentador.

Bien, si estás viendo esto – dijo Sasuke mirando hacia la cámara que el productor le había indicado – muchas felicidades Uzumaki Naruto, tú eres el ganador del primer lugar – gritos, felicitaciones y aplausos de escucharon en el programa.

Naruto se llevó sus manos a la boca, por un momento creyó que había escuchado mal, pero su nombre parpadeando en la pantalla le decía que no, él había ganado el primer lugar, él iba a conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, él iba a pasar un fin de semana con el escritor en un spa de lujo, él…

¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeahhh! – gritó saltando por todo su departamento - ¡Gané, gané, gané! – no paraba de gritar de la emoción - ¡Siiiiiiiiii! Lo conseguí ttebayo! – su felicidad era inmensa.

Mi agente se estará poniendo en contacto con los ganadores para indicarles él día y la hora de la convivencia en la librería Shoten – dijo Sasuke – enhorabuena para todos.

¡Siiii! – Naruto salió corriendo por su celular creyendo que en ese mismo instante le iban a llamar –

Bien, es todo por hoy amigos – dijo el presentador – ha sido una noche llena de sorpresas pero tenemos que despedirnos, agradecemos la presencia de Uchiha sensei –

Gracias a ustedes por la invitación – se despidió por cortesía.

Naruto apagó el televisor hasta que dejaron de pasar por la pantalla la imagen de su mayor ídolo. No cabía en la felicidad, se le había quitado el cansancio, el sueño y hasta había olvidado que le dolía la cabeza. Aun no podía creer que conocería a Sasuke Uchiha y que además había ganado el primer lugar, se sonrojo de inmediato al recordar que el novelista había comentado que él mismo había leído los escritos.

¡Leyó lo que yo escribí! – volvió a saltar como loco por toda la estancia - ¡Qué emoción, qué emoción, qué emoción! –

Se encontraba redactando un correo electrónico que su jefe le había solicitado. No había dormido prácticamente nada debido a la felicidad que le provocaba saber que dentro de poco conocía a Sasuke Uchiha pero el haber dormido poco no le afectaba en lo absoluto, irradiaba un aura de completa alegría y satisfacción.

Hoy te ves más feliz que de costumbre Uzumaki – le dijo uno de los mensajeros de la empresa que estaban bajo sus órdenes.

No me veo, estoy inmensamente feliz – respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

¿Acaso te dieron un aumento? – curioseó Lee.

Mejor que eso – refutó el rubio – voy a conocer a mi mayor ídolo en el mundo.

¿Tú ídolo? –

Sasuke Uchiha – dijo emocionado.

¿Y ese quién es? –

¿Cómo qué quién es? – preguntó con molestia al mensajero – Sasuke… - se detuvo – perdona – tomó su celular que estaba sonando - ¿Diga?

¿Uzumaki Naruto? – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Si, ¿Quién habla? – preguntó al no reconocer la voz.

Hola – saludó primero – soy Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó.

¿Eh? – no podía ser cierto ¿O sí? ¿Alguien intentaba jugarle una broma? Sintió que se le iba el aire y su corazón se detenía.

¿Naruto, sigues ahí? – preguntó al no escuchar la voz del otro.

¿Quién, perdón? – preguntó Naruto tartamudeando, quizás había escuchado mal.

Sasuke Uchiha – repitió - te llamo para felicitarte por tu trabajo y para darte las indicaciones para la convivencia – aclaro.

Pero… pero… pero… dijo que iba a llamarnos su asistente – dijo sin poder creer que estaba hablando con el mismísimo autor de **"****Shumatsu no Tani****" **

Me tomé la libertad de llamarte personalmente – indicó - ¿Sucede algo malo?

No, no, no para nada – dijo nervioso – solo que es una verdadera sorpresa – declaró.

Espero que agradable – comentó el escritor.

Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

Gracias – respondió el mayor – respecto a la convivencia será hoy a la seis de la tarde en la librería Shoten, estando ahí te daré los pormenores de la convivencia del fin de semana.

¿Hoy? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

¿Tienes inconveniente? – preguntó Sasuke

Ninguno, ahí estaré – dijo convencido.

Nos veremos más tarde –

Cla…claro… - escuchó como la persona que más admiraba colgaba y se estuvo escuchando ese molesto sonido por un par de minutos.

Que alguien le diera un pellizco para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño. Acaba de hablar por teléfono con Uchiha Sasuke, y había sido el mismo novelista él que le había llamado, en persona. Su voz sonaba diferente por teléfono, más ronca, más masculina, más sensual, más sexy… ¡Por dios! Hoy por fin lo vería, necesitaba pedir permiso en su trabajo para ausentarse el resto de la tarde, necesitaba ir a cambiarse a su casa, no podía ir con cualquier facha a conocerlo, además tenía que recoger el libro "Escarlata" que ya había terminado de leer para que lo autografiara. Con inusual rapidez terminó de redactar el correo electrónico que le había solicitado su jefe y se dirigió a su oficina.

Hashirama san – llamó Naruto desde la puerta.

Pasa Naruto ¿Has enviado ya el correo electrónico? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

Si, ya está enviado – respondió – también he reprogramado las citas de hoy para el próximo lunes – comentó

Perfecto, no regresaré después de la comida – comentó.

Entiendo – dijo - ¿Hashirama san?

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó notando una actitud rara en su empleado.

¿Podría tomar el resto de la tarde? – preguntó con timidez – sé que es repentino pero… ha surgido un compromiso de último momento y quisiera… asistir –

¿Todo bien Naruto? – preguntó al verlo nervioso.

Sí, es solo que… - no sabía cómo decirle a su jefe – verá, yo entré a un concurso para conocer a mi ídolo y resulta que… fui ganador.

¿De verdad? – preguntó asombrado – enhorabuena pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Te hubiera dado el día completo – dijo con suma alegría.

No es necesario, con el resto de la tarde es suficiente – comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

¿Y quién es tu ídolo? –

Uchiha Sasuke – respondió con orgullo.

¿Querías conocer a Sasuke? – preguntó su jefe mientras soltaba una carcajada a lo que Naruto asintió confundido.

¿Lo conoce? –

¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Yo le llegue a cambiar los pañales a ese mocoso! – rio al recordar Sasuke de bebé – Si me hubieras dicho que te gusta ese muchachito yo mismo te lo hubiera presentado.

¿Muchachito? –

Bueno, ya es un adulto pero te recuerdo que yo lo conozco desde bebé – respondió el mayor.

¿Y cómo es que lo conoce? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Es el nieto de mi mejor amigo, Madara Uchiha –

Entiendo – sonrió Naruto.

Anda ve, recoge tus cosas y vete, nos vemos el lunes – le dijo su jefe – me saludas a Sasuke.

De su parte, señor –

No podía creer que ya estaba fuera de la librería, de pronto sintió mucho pánico, creía estar preparado para conocer a Sasuke Uchiha pero no era así. ¿Qué le diría, sería igual de amable en persona que como parecía en televisión y al teléfono, cuánto duraría aquella reunión? Su mente no podía estar tranquila, y apretaba fuertemente el libro que llevaba en las manos intentando darse seguridad a él mismo. Con paso lento caminó hasta la puerta y en la entrada lo recibió una señorita.

Buenas tardes bienvenido a shoten ¿Busca algún género en especial? –

En realidad vengo a lo del concurso de Uchiha Sasuke – mencionó nervioso.

¿Es usted uno de los ganadores? – preguntó la empleada.

Así es, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki – respondió.

¿Uzumaki Naruto? – la chica cuestionó incrédula – por favor sígame, el señor Uchiha lo espera. Naruto siguió a la encargada hasta la parte de las oficinas del local, tocaron la puerta y se escuchó como le daban el pase.

Disculpe Uchiha sensei, me pidió que le avisara en cuanto el joven Uzumaki llegará – dijo – y ya está aquí – se hizo a un lado para señalar al joven que estaba a su lado.

Adelante por favor – la voz del escritor se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

La chica abrió la puerta y le indicó a Naruto que pasara, el joven respiró profundo y pasó a aquella habitación que parecía ser una sala de juntas, y entonces por primera vez las miradas del escritor y del joven seguidor se encontraron. El novelista quedó impresionado ante la presencia de un sonrojado Naruto, el joven era asombrosamente apuesto, cuando escuchó su voz por teléfono le había parecido muy agradable y ahora que por fin lo tenía de frente su voz hacía juego con su apariencia. Su cabellera rubia combinada a la perfección con el acanelado color de su piel, era delgado pero atlético, bastante alto para el promedio de estatura japonés y sus ojos eran de un impresionante color azul zafiro. Lucía encantadoramente sonrojado.

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer conocerlo – dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

Hola Naruto – saludó Sasuke acercándose hasta el joven – es un placer conocerte.

No puedo creer que esté frente a usted – le dijo mirándole a los ojos e ignorando a la otra persona que estaba en la habitación.

Eso fue gracias a tu increíble trabajo – respondió el escritor con complacencia – estoy impresionado con los que has escrito.

¿De verdad? – el joven no podía creer lo que decía – me llevó una noche completa poder escribirlo, quería ganar y agradecerle en persona por su trabajo, he leído todas sus novelas y todos me parecen increíbles, algunas las he leído en un día porque me atrapan desde el primer renglón, pero sin duda mi favorita es **"****Shumatsu no Tani****"**, además… - se detuvo en seco – perdone Uchiha sensei… - había empezado a hablar sin parar – es la emoción del momento.

Descuida – le dijo tranquilo Sasuke – te presento a mi representante Nara Shikamaru

Mucho gusto – le dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

Escribes muy bien chico, nos ha impresionado tu ensayo – le dijo

Gracias, cuando lo escribí sabía que iba a ganar, pero cuando el día que anunciaron a los ganadores sentí que el premio se me iba de las manos – confesó.

¿Has escrito antes? – preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

No, nunca – respondió Naruto con sinceridad – pero es que sus obras me inspiraron –

Me llama la atención que te llames como uno de mis personajes –

Si, esa fue la coincidencia más loca que me ha pasado – sonrió – literalmente soy suyo –

Hubo un silencio. Eso se había escuchado un poco, atrevido. Hasta el mismo Naruto se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Lo siento, eso fue raro – dijo de pronto el rubio.

Serás mío el fin de semana – respondió Sasuke en tu tono sensual raro en él que hasta sorprendió a su representante.

¿Eh? –

Será mejor que salgamos, los demás deben estarnos esperando –

¿Ya llegaron los demás ganadores? – preguntó Naruto.

Si, solo faltabas tú –

Siguió a Sasuke y a su representante, si solo faltaba él ¿Por qué lo había hecho pasar hasta esa oficina? Cuando salieron a la explanada ya estaban todos esperando al escritor y entre gritos y aplausos inició la firma de autógrafos, las fotografías y la convivencia con el célebre novelista. Sasuke platicaba con todos y cada uno de los ganadores, había hecho buenas migas con Deidara y con Suigetsu pues ambos habían escrito su ensayo sobre la última novela: Escarlata. Con Ino habló poco pues a pesar de que la chica había hecho un buen escrito, estar frente al escritor la había transformado en una fan más interesada en su vida que en sus obras.

Entre conversaciones de las obras de Sasuke, café y pastelillos fue pasando la tarde hasta cubrirse el plazo de tres horas, que era lo que tenían planeado duraría el evento. Los chicos estaban encantados, especialmente Naruto que creía estar en un sueño, conviviendo con su mayor estrella. Durante toda la tarde lo observó, sus gestos, sus movimientos, su manera de comportarse, sin duda alguna aquel hombre era perfecto y seguramente casado o con novia, aunque en sus entrevistas dijese que era soltero, un sujeto como él no se queda solo por mucho tiempo. Le gustaba el escritor, no lo iba a negar pero para él solo sería su amor platónico.

Naruto, ¿Podemos hablar con respecto a la visita al spa? – dijo Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Claro, Uchiha sensei – respondió. Sasuke se despidió del resto de los ganadores y llevó a Naruto a la oficina en la que se habían visto por primera vez.

Bien, ¿Te gusta esquiar? – preguntó el mayor.

Nunca lo he practicado – respondió Naruto un tanto confundido.

Pensaba que en fuéramos a un club en las montañas para esquiar – comentó Sasuke – es mi deporte favorito y me ayuda a relajarme antes de iniciar un nuevo proyecto.

Me encantaría, Uchiha sensei –

Por favor, llámame Sasuke – pidió.

No podría – dijo Naruto sonrojado.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó intrigado – anda, di Sasuke.

Sa… Sa… Sasuke – pronunció.

¿Ves? No es tan complicado –

Pero usted es… -

Tú… háblame de tú – indicó el pelinegro.

Esto es tan irreal – dijo.

Y que lo digas – afirmó el escritor – nunca me había sentido tan atraído por un fan.

El sonido del timbre de su departamento lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Eran las seis de la mañana del día sábado y estaba preparado con ropa de invierno y con una maleta a un costado de él. Su café se había enfriado debido a que no podía olvidar que la noche anterior su mayor ídolo le había dicho que se sentía atraído por él. Juraba que se trataba de un sueño que había tenido nada más llegar a casa, pero le había parecido tan real, y ahora se encontraba esperando a que llegaran por él para irse a esquiar a un club exclusivo al norte de Tokio.

¿Diga? – respondió Naruto cuando el timbre sonó.

Buenos días Naruto, soy Sasuke – se sorprendió de escuchar al mayor.

Adelante – abrió desde el interfono que estaba en su cocina. La puerta se abrió y con paso elegante entró el novelista.

Pensé que vendría Nara san por mí – le dijo nervioso.

¿Por qué? Solo iremos tú y yo – confirmo – que bonito departamento tienes ¿Vives solo? – pregunto.

Gracias, y si vivo solo –

¿Esa es tu maleta? – preguntó tomando en sus manos el equipaje del rubio.

Si – respondió y el azabache la cargó – no se… no te molestes, yo puedo llevarla –

La llevaré por ti – afirmó.

Es… digo, eres muy amable – le costaba tratar con tanta familiaridad a Sasuke, sobre todo por la admiración y respeto que sentía por él.

¿Nos vamos? –

Claro –

Naruto pudo notar que Sasuke andaba en la calle como cualquier persona, no llevara guardaespaldas, ni tenía chófer ni usaba lentes o disfraces para ocultarse. La gente lo veía pero no se acercaban a molestarlo. Se veía tan… mortal, incluso le abrió la puerta del copiloto para invitarlo a subir.

Haremos dos horas de camino – anunció Sasuke – primero llegaremos una cafetería porque sin café por la mañana no funciono -

No hay problema – dijo un tanto nervioso el rubio.

¿Está todo bien Naruto? – preguntó viendo como actuaba el chico.

Sí, es solo qué… - hizo una pausa – es que… bueno usted… tú eres… bueno –

Mírame Naruto – pidió con tranquilidad y el chico lo observó – soy escritor sí, pero soy alguien tan común y tan corriente como cualquiera, escribir es mi trabajo como cualquier otro ¿Entiendes eso? – el rubio asintió – estoy interesado en ti, te lo dije ayer – recordó – quiero salir contigo y conocerte –

¿Salir conmigo? –

Sí, tu ensayo me conmovió mucho – confesó – nunca nada antes lo había conseguido, me gusta tu manera de escribir y cuando te vi entrando a aquella oficina en la librería quedé impresionado, eres muy atractivo –

Uchiha sensei… -

Sasuke – indicó – ya te dije que me llames Sasuke – repitió con una sonrisa – te investigué y sé que no tienes pareja, así que tengo el camino libre para conquistarte y hacer que aceptes salir conmigo -

¿Eh? ¿Cómo que me investigaste? –

Hashirama Senjuu – nombró – él es algo así como mi padrino, una especie de tío sin llevar la misma sangre –

¿Él te habló de mí? –

Yo le pregunté a él sobre ti – aclaró – no te preocupes me advirtió que no jugara, pero yo voy en serio contigo, si todo sale bien entre nosotros, en un futuro podemos ser novios –

Jamás imaginó que Sasuke Uchiha fuera a ser tan directo y claro. Le asustaba un poco pero lo hacía sentir especial, su amor platónico se sentía atraído por él, un joven empleado administrativo sin nada especial.

Pues tienes mucha ventaja – le dijo Naruto sonrojado.

Sé que te gusto, pero como escritor, como una celebridad – afirmó seguro – quiero que te enamores de Sasuke, de la persona normal que soy, que me conozcas como soy, que sepas me gusta, que me disgusta, mis defectos, mis manías en realidad soy un sujeto mucho más complicado de lo que imaginas -

¿Por qué yo? – preguntó dudoso el chico.

Me gustas – declaró – nunca me había interesado en alguien, así que lo que hago también es nuevo para mí – sonrió con arrogancia –

Pero… ¿No te importa que sea hombre? – volvió a preguntar Naruto.

No, me gustas y ya –

Pero ¿Qué dirá tu familia, tu representante? Tu reputación está en juego… -

Soy un hombre de treinta y dos años – le dijo – sé perfectamente lo que hago, además ¿Crees que solo soy escritor?

¿Tienes otra profesión? –

Tengo varios negocios en Japón – afirmó – pero descuida, todos completamente legales – añadió al ver la cara del rubio.

Te confieso que tengo miedo –

¿De qué? –

De lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros, yo te admiro mucho… -

Naruto, si las cosas entre nosotros no resultan… yo tendré mucho más que perder – dijo con seriedad – pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, confío en que las cosas van a salir bien –

Naruto lo observó, era un hombre maduro, la seguridad con la que le hablaba lo atraía, si ese sujeto le decía que no había nada que temer, le creía, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Estaba al lado de la persona que admiraba y que le gustaba y éste tenía interés en él, nunca nadie se le había declarado antes, pensaba que se quedaría sin pareja toda su vida, quizás el universo había maquinado todo eso para que se conocieran y estuvieran juntos, quizás la vida la pagaba con creces los años de soledad que había tenido que sufrir al ver que sus amigos conseguían pareja y él seguía solo.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido durante lo que faltaba del trayecto. Las curvas lo mareaban por lo que al cerrar los ojos y escuchar la música relajante que el mayor había puesto se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, además de que llevaba dos días sin haber dormido sus horas establecidas, tenía horas de sueño atrasadas y necesitaba recuperarlas.

Naruto – llamó moviendo su hombro – despierta, hemos llegado.

¿Eh? –

Ya llegamos – repitió regalándole una sonrisa.

Lo siento me quedé dormido –

No te preocupes, hay que bajar – indicó – alcanzamos el tercer viaje en el teleférico para subir a la montaña –

Si –

Apenas abrieron la puerta del coche, dos empleados se acercaron para ayudarles con sus maletas.

Señor Uchiha, bienvenido – mencionó uno haciendo una reverencia.

Veo que vienes muy a menudo a esquiar – comentó Naruto al ver que reconocían al escritor.

Su cabaña está lista – indicó el otro empleado.

Gracias – le dijo Sasuke a los dos hombres.

¿Rentaste una cabaña? - preguntó Naruto pensando que se quedarían en el hotel principal.

Este club es de mi propiedad – respondió el Uchiha – yo soy el dueño del lugar, por lo tanto la cabaña principal es mía –

¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Por favor, lleven nuestras cosas a la cabaña – ordenó a sus empleados – nosotros iremos a esquiar.

¿Todo esto es tuyo?

Mi hermano y yo iniciamos un proyecto cuando éramos jóvenes – empezó a platicar mientras caminaban a la estación del teleférico – pero mi hermano lo dejó cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de las empresas de la familia – se encogió los hombros – la desventaja de ser el primogénito – sonrió – empezamos a construir clubs vacacionales en diferentes áreas de Japón, este club es uno de los ocho que tengo -

No sabía que tenías un hermano – comentó Naruto.

Para eso precisamente vamos a salir, para conocernos – afirmó el azabache.

¿Cómo se llama tu hermano, qué edad tiene? –

Itachi, es más grande que yo por seis años –

¿Y se parece a ti? –

Algunas personas afirman que sí – respondió – yo creo que no.

En ese momento Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto y lo hizo correr hacía la estación del teleférico. Necesitaba darse prisa, tan solo tenían el fin de semana debido al trabajo del rubio y debían aprovechar al máximo. El joven rubio se sonrojo al sentir la mano su acompañante rodeando la suya, era un sueño, uno del cual no quería despertar.

Durante toda la mañana estuvieron en la montaña, Sasuke se deslizaba sobre la nieve de manera magistral y Naruto apenas era capaz de andar un par de pasos antes de caerse en la nieve. Sin embargo ambos se divertían como nunca, esa actitud era insólita en el escritor, pues normalmente no se comportaba de esa manera, era sumamente raro verlo divertirse de esa manera, además de que todo el tiempo se la pasó haciendo fotografías de ambos, y él odiaba las fotografías.

Después de un par de horas, decidieron bajar y comer algo, el rubio estaba hambriento pues no había tenido la oportunidad de desayunar nada, mientras realizaban el descenso en las canastillas del telesquí observaban las fotografías que el novelista había tomado con su teléfono móvil.

¿Después de comer quieres ir a pueblo a comprar algunos souvenirs? – preguntó Sasuke.

Claro –

Gracias por aceptar venir – le dijo Sasuke mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

Sasuke… - susurró el menor

Quiero confesarte que, cuando supe que trabajabas con mi padrino te investigué – dijo – ya sabía quién eras, así que cuando fuiste a la librería no fue la primera vez que te había visto, pero quedé asombrado cuando te vi por fin de frente –

¿Por qué hiciste algo así? –

Tu ensayo fue increíble – respondió – me recordó mucho a mí cuando inicié mi carrera –

¿De verdad? –

Si, entonces me aproveché de mis contactos y di contigo – suspiró – me causaste fascinación, es lo que puedo decir –

Tú también me gustas mucho, Sasuke… -

Vamos por buen camino entonces – comentó con una sonrisa.

El resto del día lo pasaron de visita en el pueblo y recorriendo los alrededores del club. Todo el tiempo conversaban conociéndose mucho más, el escritor se sorprendía a sí mismo pues le contaba a Naruto parte de su vida que ni el mismo Shikamaru conocía, algo en el rubio lo hacía confiar en él, sin temor a equivocarse podía decir que se estaba enamorando del chico si no es que ya lo estaba, así de rápido había sido sin darse cuenta y sin realmente esperarlo.

Naruto veía como una de sus fantasías se estaba llevando a cabo, había conocido a Sasuke, estaba pasando tiempo con él, y lo mejor es que el escritor estaba interesado en salir con él, era mejor que el cuento de cenicienta, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir temor después de todo Sasuke era una celebridad muy conocida en Japón y por lo que le había platicado, un importante empresario también, ¿Cuánto podría durar esa relación? Además estaba la diferencia de edad, ocho años no eran pocos.

Encenderé la chimenea – le dijo Sasuke en cuanto entraron a la cabaña.

Gracias, hace muchísimo frío – dijo abrazándose para darse calor.

Toma asiento, en un momento estoy contigo – Naruto se sentó frente a la chimenea esperando a que le diera el calor que necesitaba su cuerpo.

Ven acá – Sasuke se sentó en el sillón y abrió los brazos para que el rubio se acercará, y como un imán el cuerpo de Naruto se acercó al de Sasuke – No eres muy tolerante al frío ¿Verdad? –

No – dijo tiritando.

Tienes la nariz y las orejas frías – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estamos a menos once grados – reclamó – nunca había estado en un clima tan helado –

Puedo ayudarte a entrar en calor – dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del rubio.

¿Cómo? –

Sasuke capturó sus labios en un rápido movimiento y de inmediato introdujo su lengua en la boca de Naruto aprovechando la sorpresa de éste. Ciertamente no era de las personas arrebatadas que se dejaban llevar por sus emociones pero con el menor era completamente diferente, era más atrevido, más abierto, más extrovertido, mucho más apasionado. Un Sasuke diferente que incluso a él mismo le gustaba pues no sabía que podía comportarse de esa forma con gracia natural.

¿Lo has hecho frente a una chimenea? – susurró el azabache al oído.

Sasuke… - tembló ante aquella propuesta – yo… verás… yo… soy… virgen –

Cinco meses pasaron después de ese encuentro. Ambos se veían con regularidad por insistencia de Sasuke, y no es que a Naruto no le agradara aquello, estaba encantado con la situación y el miedo que sentía ante la clase mediática a la que pertenecía Sasuke seguía presente, sin embargo no quería ser una molestia para el mayor, pues el escritor hacía todo lo posible por ser discretos y no perturbar la tranquilidad del más joven. Shikamaru, Itachi, Kakashi, Hashirama y la madre de Naruto sabían que ambos salían, no eran novios formalmente pero una relación más allá de la amistad, si llevaban.

El escritor era todo un caballero, desde su primer noche juntos en la cabaña, en donde por cierto, no había pasado de unos candentes besos, no había insistido en tener relaciones sexuales, se sintió un poco mal por haberle hecho aquella propuesta al rubio, pero siendo sinceros, jamás se imaginó que aquel chico seguía… intacto, era ya tan poco común que por eso había actuado de aquella manera. No obstante, se había dedicado a enmendar su error, y trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Naruto para conquistarlo mostrándose tal cual como era.

¿Hola? – contestó su teléfono cuando verificó de quién se trataba.

Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás? –

Muy bien Sasuke ¿Tú qué tal? – cada vez que Sasuke lo llamaba se ponía muy feliz.

Bastante bien – respondió mientras estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio de su biblioteca, la sonrisa de enamorado que tenía le causaba mucha gracia a su representante – te llamo para decirte que está noche no podré ir a tu departamento, tengo una entrevista a las nueve en el programa de "Tokyo night time" –

Entonces te veré en televisión – respondió Naruto un poco decepcionado, pero entendía las ocupaciones del escritor.

Pensaba en mandar a Shikamaru por ti y que vinieras al programa ¿Te gustaría? –

Me encantaría Sasuke pero ¿No habrá problema con que vaya? – preguntó nervioso

Por supuesto que no – sonrió ante la preocupación del menor – después podemos ir a cenar –

Está bien – respondió Naruto pues ciertamente le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con Sasuke.

A las ocho llega Shikamaru por ti, nos vemos Naruto –

Adiós, Sasuke –

Colgaron y una sonora carcajada se escuchó por parte del manager el escritor. Jamás había visto al pelinegro actuar de esa manera tan ridículamente melosa.

Te atrapó por completo – le dijo una vez que terminó de reír.

Si – respondió con tranquilidad.

¿Si? – nunca esperó que lo confirmara con tanta serenidad siendo como era.

Si es tan evidente no tiene caso que lo niegue ¿O sí? –

¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el seco, frío, reservado, callado y taciturno escritor que conocía? – preguntó Shikamaru anonadado por el cambio tan drástico de Sasuke.

No olvides ir por Naruto a su departamento a la ocho en punto – dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca con una sonrisa en la cara –

Sasuke no huyas –

No estoy huyendo – dijo sin borrar ese gesto de su cara – estoy enamorado de Naruto, ¡Diablos! – gritó emocionado- no me había sentido así nunca Shikamaru, y sé muy bien que no estoy actuando como suelo hacerlo – habló a su representante – pero, me siento muy bien y eso debería alegrarte –

Me da gusto por ti – confirmó – pero es extraño verte así con una sonrisa de tonto todo día –

¡Oye! – se quejó – sigo siendo tu jefe.

Solo espero que tu rendimiento no baje y que el próximo libro… -

El próximo libro ya está casi terminado – interrumpió.

¿Qué? –

Solo te diré que estoy inspirado – sin más salió de la biblioteca para llamar a su hermano, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él.

Nunca pensó en ver a Sasuke enamorado de alguien, se veía realmente estúpido. Parecía un torpe zombie sonriente, incluso esa sonrisa en su cara y la actitud de amor y paz que irradiaba lo hacían parecer más joven, el amor le había pegado fuerte y para nada le caía mal Naruto, al contrario, era un buen chico solo que era raro tratar con un Sasuke tan… cambiado.

¿Seguro que no quieres estar entre el público? – preguntó Shikamaru a Naruto una vez que estaban en el estudio.

No, aquí me quedo a esperar a Sasuke – le dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Quieres algo de tomar? –

No, estoy bien Nara san –

Puedes decirme Shikamaru – confió.

Gracias –

Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto si planeas seguir con Sasuke más tiempo –

¿Crees que la gente acepte que esté con él? – preguntó Naruto bajando la mirada.

El punto no es que la gente acepte, es lo que quieran Sasuke y tú – replicó – nunca lo había visto así… -

¿Eh? –

Lo conozco desde hace más de diez años, aunque solo llevo ocho trabajando para él – inició con su relato – y nunca lo había visto enamorado… es curioso… y me da mucho gusto por él, está muy enamorado de ti Naruto –

Yo también, y no solo porque es mi escritor favorito – afirmó – Sasuke es… él es muy especial conmigo, me trata muy bien, es todo un caballero, siempre está al pendiente de mí, me cuida, me procura… - hizo una pausa – pero su mundo me da miedo… no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto –

Él pasó por lo mismo – le dijo – pero estoy seguro que siempre cuidará de ti.

Shikamaru salió del camerino que le habían asignado a Sasuke, el rubio vería la entrevista desde ese lugar pues se sentía incómodo estando entre el público. Esa entrevista estaba un poco fuera de lugar debido a que Sasuke no había publicado recientemente ni había hecho algún anuncio de publicar próximamente pero su casa editorial le había solicitado no estar tan ausente entre el tiempo de una publicación a otra, por lo que sin realmente quererlo había acudido a dicho encuentro. Sin embargo, a tan solo minutos de haber dado inicio a la entrevista, los reporteros que se encontraban en el panel de invitados empezaron a cuestionar más sobre la vida personal de Sasuke.

Tenemos fotos inéditas que dejan entrever que mantiene una relación homosexual con un joven rubio – dijo el reportero mirando la reacción de Sasuke.

Eso es parte de mi vida personal – respondió tratando de estar calmado – no veo que tenga que ver con mis libros –

Su vida privada ha sido celosamente guardada – refutó el periodista – pero desde su divorcio hace años no se le había visto salir con nadie –

¿Di…divorcio? – pronunció Naruto que estaba muy asustado por el rumbo que había llevado la entrevista.

Veo que tienes mucha información de mi persona – respondió Sasuke sin borrar la arrogante sonrisa de su rostro – sin embargo como les he dicho en anteriores ocasiones, no pienso hablar de mi vida privada -

¿Al menos puede confirmar si el chico en cuestión es Uzumaki Naruto, el ganador del concurso que se realizó hace meses? –

No tengo por qué responder esos cuestionamientos – respondió Sasuke – y si no les interesa más hablar de mis libros, yo me retiro – todos se quedaron callados pues no era normal que el joven escritor abandonara una entrevista en vivo –

Uchiha sensei en algún momento tendrá que hablar de algo más que sus obras – le dijo el mismo reportero –

Yo decidiré cuándo, cómo y dónde – y sin más se levantó del sillón y salió del programa dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Sabía que el rubio estaba viendo la entrevista desde su camerino, mentalmente agradeció que hubiera decidido no estar entre las personas del público, hubiera sido muy incómodo para él. Estaba enfadado porque últimamente la prensa rosa se metía mucho en su vida privada, además de que le habían tomado fotos al rubio y sabían su nombre. Al llegar al camerino pudo notar que había muchos reporteros tocando la puerta sin cesar, corrió apresurado.

Váyanse de aquí – gritó Sasuke molesto.

¿Su novio se encuentra ahí dentro? – preguntó un reportero.

Mi vida privada es algo que no les incumbe – dijo con seriedad – si me permiten voy a pasar – abrió la puerta e inmediatamente la cerró con seguro.

¡Sasuke! – gritó el rubio y corrió a sus brazos – Sasuke, no quiero salir, no quiero que me pregunten nada, no quiero…

Tranquilo, tranquilo – el azabache acariciaba su cabellera.

No podemos estar juntos Sasuke – le dijo Naruto llorando – no podemos…

Naruto… -

Yo no quiero esto Sasuke, no quiero tener a miles de personas tomándome fotos, haciéndome preguntas, no puedo –

Naruto… yo te voy a cuidar, no te preocupes – le dijo el escritor.

No puedo, Sasuke – el chico estaba realmente asustado y nervioso.

Vamos a casa y platicamos mejor ¿Te parece? – preguntó Sasuke.

¿Ir a casa? – preguntó Naruto – pero si ni podemos salir –

Naruto, sé que será complicado, pero… yo te quiero, te quiero mucho – confesó – quiero estar a tu lado… -

Así no se puede Sasuke – le dijo el rubio – yo no quiero estar escondiéndome siempre, tener que estar al pendiente de lo que hago, de lo que digo, de cómo me visto … –

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro que solía ver con lógica las cosas y tomar decisiones en base a análisis racionales no pudo evitar sentir que la felicidad se le escapaba de las manos, por mucho que quisiese estar con el rubio, no podía obligarlo a estar con él, podía ofrecerle, el cielo, la luna y las estrellas pero si Naruto se quería ir de su lado, ningún obsequio y ningún poder humano iba a impedírselo.

Naruto… -

Lo mejor es que no estemos juntos – dijo Naruto con tristeza – por el bien de ambos –

Esto no es por el bien de ambos – dijo el mayor agachando el rostro – entiendo que es por tu bien, por tu tranquilidad… yo no quiero separarme de ti Naruto, pero… tampoco te puedo obligar a estar conmigo y llevar estar vida – seguía sin levantar su rostro - ¿Es tu última palabra? – preguntó.

Si, Sasuke… - respondió el rubio – sería muy complicado llevar una relación así, nunca nos dejarían en paz y… - Naruto no pudo continuar ya que sintió como Sasuke dejaba de abrazarlo, el calor y la seguridad que sentía en sus brazos iba desapareciendo, un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo dejó sin respiración.

Lleva a Naruto a su departamento cuando todo se haya tranquilizado – dijo Sasuke con seriedad a su representante y éste último solo asintió.

¿Sasuke? – habló Naruto. Sin embargo el azabache no respondió, salió del camerino sin decir una sola palabra y con el corazón herido – Sasuke… - susurró Naruto al verlo partir, supo que lo había perdido, el escritor ya no iba a estar en su vida y lloró. Se había enamorado del Sasuke real, del Sasuke genuino pero su mundo era tan cruel que no los dejaría tener una vida privada, siempre estarían a la vista de todos y eso lo asustaba.

Habían sido cinco meses verdaderamente terribles para Naruto, no se acostumbraba a estar sin Sasuke, lo extrañaba muchísimo, no había día que no pensara en él, que no recordara sus besos… no había sabido absolutamente nada de él, no le había llamado, no le había mandado mensajes, no lo había visto en televisión y cuando se animó a preguntarle a su jefe, el señor Hashirama, éste le dijo que hacía mucho no sabía nada de ese joven. Literalmente había desaparecido de su vida; revisaba las redes sociales del escritor, y desde ese día en el que terminaron no había habido actualizaciones.

También desde ese día, el acoso de la prensa había bajado, ya no lo molestaban y se preguntaba si Sasuke había tenido que ver con eso. Suspiró mientras miraba a la nada y la televisión de la sala estaba encendida.

En otras noticias, la editorial de célebre escritor Uchiha Sasuke ha anunciado que la próxima semana saldrá a la venta su más reciente obra que llevará por título: **"Mirada Zafiro", **estamos ansiosos de saber de qué tratará la obra… – decía el presentador de un canal de noticias de famosos.

Naruto giró la vista al televisor desde el mismo momento que había escuchado el nombre del escritor, por fin una noticia de Sasuke, sacaría a la venta un nuevo libro. Lo extraño es que no había dado conferencia de prensa, ni lo había anunciado él en algún programa. Le llamó la atención el título de la historia, se preguntó de qué se trataba aquel libro.

El timbre de su departamento lo sacó de su ensoñación. Con pesar se levantó hacia la cocina para ver en el interfono quién lo buscaba. Se sorprendió de ver ahí a Shikamaru, el representante de Sasuke, rápidamente fue él mismo a abrir la puerta.

¡Shikamaru! – gritó con alegría - ¡Qué gusto me da verte! – el recién llegado miró con extrañeza la reacción del otro.

Hola Naruto – saludó - ¿Puedo pasar?

Claro, por favor pasa – se hizo a un lado - ¿Cómo está Sasuke? – preguntó sin rodeos.

He venido a traerte el borrador del nuevo libro de Sasuke – dijo ignorando la pregunta del rubio – es parte del premio por tu ensayo ¿Lo recuerdas? -

Si… - el rubio tomó el libro en sus manos – pero, no me has respondido a mi pregunta –

No lo sé Naruto – suspiró cansado – no lo he visto desde aquella vez que terminaste con él – dijo serio – tengo que irme –

¿Cómo que no lo has visto? – preguntó Naruto.

No, se ha comunicado conmigo por correo electrónico –

Yo… yo… le echo de menos – dijo el rubio con la cabeza baja.

Ya se te pasará – le dijo Shikamaru sin darle importancia a sus sentimientos – tengo que irme –

¡Espera! – lo detuvo el rubio - ¿De verdad no lo has visto o él te pidió que no me dijeras nada? –

¡Qué problemático! – suspiró cansado – Mira Naruto, Sasuke estaba muy enamorado de ti, todo fue muy rápido para él, ni siquiera él sabía cómo comportarse, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos por primera vez en su vida, y mira que ya es un hombre maduro y con un carácter bastante anti social – comentó el mayor – le rompiste el corazón y es normal que no quiera saber nada de ti – al escuchar eso, Naruto sintió que estaba muriendo por dentro – lo de traerte el libro es cosa mía, él no lo recuerda o si lo hace no me ha dicho nada – aclaró – él no te ha mencionado en todo este tiempo y creo que es lo mejor –

Shikamaru… - el rubio empezó a llorar – no hay un solo día que no piense en él… -

Pero tomaste tu decisión Naruto – reclamó el otro, la verdad es que estaba molesto con el rubio por su indecisión por muy joven que fuera no podía justificar su inmadurez – no quisiste luchar a su lado para salvar la relación, al primer problema te alejaste, yo creo que fue lo mejor, demostraste que no eres incondicional – le dijo con dureza – no eres de los que están en las buenas y en las malas, y Sasuke no se merece eso… no mereces a Sasuke – duras, crueles y despiadadas habían sido sus palabras pero para él eran verdad, Naruto era un niño inmaduro que no podía estar con Sasuke.

El rubio lloraba amargamente, las palabras de Shikamaru le habían dolido pero no eran más que la verdad, al primer problema se había alejado, no supo cómo reaccionar y se dejó llevar por el miedo, la inseguridad y su propia baja autoestima, por eso había perdido a Sasuke que desde el principio había mostrado un genuino interés en él, se había mostrado como el hombre divertido, apasionado y cariñoso y no como el escritor misterioso, reservado y casi imposible de alcanzar.

Me voy – dijo Shikamaru.

Lo amo – dijo el rubio sin dejar de llorar.

Lo mejor será que… - el chico hizo una pausa – lo dejes en paz –

Dicho esto salió del departamento, él iba a hacer lo que creyera mejor para su representado y amigo, ciertamente si había visto a Sasuke aunque solo un par de veces y se le notaba triste, y lo entendía, nunca se había enamorado y el desamor le había pegado igual de fuerte, no que estuviera llorando todo el día mientras veía películas y comía sin parar todo lo de la nevera, pero si se había alejado de todos, y se la pasaba encerrado en su departamento sin salir ni ver a nadie. Naruto había dejado claro desde el principio que el mayor no podía confiar en él.

Mientras tanto, cuando el rubio escuchó que la puerta de su departamento se cerraba se dejó caer en el sillón y lloró amargamente. Quizás había tomado la decisión equivocada en aquel momento, se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias y el miedo y lo perdió todo, tomó el borrador del nuevo libro de Sasuke en sus manos y leyó el resumen que se encontraba en la parte trasera. Se sorprendió y continuó llorando lamentándose por haber dejado a Sasuke.

Aunque estaba en su trabajo, en su computadora estaba el canal de televisión en donde se iba a presentar el libro de Sasuke, aquella noche leyó el libro por completo y quedó más que asombrado. Se trataba de una autobiografía del azabache, en donde relataba su vida desde que tenía seis años, hablaba de sus padres y la educación que le dieron, del enorme cariño que sentía por su hermano mayor, de su matrimonio obligado cuando apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años el cual solo duró dos meses y nunca se consumó, de cómo se había vuelto escritor, de cómo se inspiraba para sus novelas, de cómo lo conoció y de lo feliz que fue durante los pocos meses de relación, el nombre del título era una clara referencia a él, sin embargo el final de la obra era un mensaje directo para él, era un adiós definitivo.

Al terminar de leer, poco le importó que fuera de madrugada tomó su teléfono y llamó a Sasuke, una, dos, tres, cinco, siete veces pero en ninguna ocasión hubo respuesta. Lloró, de verdad que el escritor no quería saber nada de él.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando vio que en lugar de Sasuke se presentaba Shikamaru ante los medios de comunicación.

Buenas noches, mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, representante de Uchiha Sasuke – dijo con seriedad – vengo en representación del maestro Uchiha para darles el siguiente comunicado – continuó hablando – cito: Mi libro, **Mirada Zafiro **no es más que una autobiografía de mi vida para todos aquellos que se interesan por mi vida privada, espero poder saciar su ansias de información porque después de esto no estaré más presente en la vida pública, me retiro como escritor y espero que respeten mi privacidad como un ciudadano normal, en caso de no ser así, tomaré las vías legales para que se respeten mis derechos elementales. No tengo nada más que decir, gracias por todo, Uchiha Sasuke – Shikamaru terminó de leer el comunicado - eso es todo. Gracias por su atención.

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, se quedó en shock por unos minutos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no era posible que Sasuke dejara de escribir, necesitaba hablar con Sasuke, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo. Corrió a la oficina de su jefe con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué sucede Naruto? – preguntó asustado Hashirama.

Necesito ver a Sasuke – dijo

¿Pasó algo malo? –

Ya no será escritor – dijo Naruto – yo… -

Ve, Naruto – le dijo con calma – está en su casa.

¿Usted ha estado en contacto con él? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

No – contestó – pero sé por Madara que no lo está pasando bien –

Yo… -

Entiendo que su mundo se haya asustado Naruto, no es fácil vivir acosado todo el tiempo – dijo su jefe pues comprendía a su empleado – por la personalidad que tiene Sasuke es que ha salido adelante bien librado, y estoy convencido de que él te hubiera protegido de quién fuera –

Cometí un error al dejarlo ¿Verdad? – preguntó el rubio que aun lloraba.

Eso solo lo puedes saber tú, pero… -

¿Pero? –

Naruto… - suspiró – Sasuke… él no es de los que perdona con facilidad, o de los que da segundas oportunidades – dijo con claridad haciendo que el rubio comenzara a asustarse – ciertamente nunca lo hemos visto enamorado, no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar, pero si sigue sus propios principios no sé si él pueda… perdonarte o regresar contigo por mucho que te haya querido –

Tengo que hablar con él – fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Suerte – le dijo su jefe.

Naruto salió de la oficina muy angustiado, quería hablar con Sasuke pedirle perdón, decirle que le diera una oportunidad a su relación, que lo amaba profundamente, y no solo al Sasuke escritor, también al Sasuke real que había conocido. Tomó un taxi y dio la dirección del azabache esperando que estuviera en casa para hablar con él. En el camino se limpió las lágrimas y trató de poner su mejor semblante, tenía que verse como una persona madura, enamorada y sobre todo dispuesta a arriesgarse por el ser amado. Por Sasuke estaba dispuesto a todo pues vivir sin su presencia era un verdadero calvario.

Al llegar al edificio después de media hora de trayecto, pagó al conductor y entró corriendo, no estaba dispuesto a esperar a los elevadores, de dos en dos fue subiendo los escalones hasta llegar al quinto tercer piso que era donde se alojaba el escritor. Con desesperación tocó la puerta en repetidas ocasiones para después tocar el timbre, espero unos segundos y repitió los mismos movimientos, golpeaba la puerta y tocaba el timbre sin parar.

Una hora había pasado desde que había llegado al departamento del escritor, y aunque era más que evidente que no había nada en casa o más seguro, que no le quería abrir, él seguía tocando y llamando al timbre, hasta que lo intentó por última vez y al no tener respuesta susurró su nombre con mucha tristeza. Quizás Shikamaru tenía razón y él debía hacerse a un lado…

Se alejó de esa puerta para caminar nuevamente a las escaleras, esta vez bajando tranquilamente y con la mirada baja, con cada escalón que pisaba sus esperanzas de estar con el azabache se perdían, ciertamente se había portado como un niño delante de un adulto Sasuke, pero estaba dispuesto a enmendar su error. Al salir del edificio una idea pasó por su cabeza, quizás no tendría el resultado que él esperaba pero era la única manera de demostrarle a Sasuke que lo amaba a pesar de todo. Cogió su teléfono celular y marcó el número de la única persona que podía ayudarlo en ese momento.

Mientras cierto rubio estaba en la calle llamando a su contacto para pedirle ayuda, Sasuke abría los ojos y se quitaba los audífonos, se había quedado dormido después de la comida con la música puesta en su reproductor y unos audífonos le impedían escuchar otra cosa que no fuera la lista de reproducción que tenía guardada en su teléfono móvil. Nunca se había dormido mientras escuchaba música, pero llevaba meses en los que no comía y no dormía bien.

Se cuestionaba si realmente estaba enamorado de Naruto y si lo quería tanto o solo quería estar con alguien para no sentirse solo, pero recordaba todo lo que el rubio le hacía sentir y sabía que lo quería muchísimo, lo amaba, pero jamás iba a obligarlo a vivir en un mundo tan mezquino como lo era la vida de la farándula. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que Naruto ya no iba a estar a su lado, llevaba meses extrañándolo, tenía que terminar con eso, era un adulto, debía superarlo, quizás irse a vivir a uno de sus tantos destinos turísticos por un tiempo, cambiar de aires, irse de todo lo que le recordaba a ese bello rubio del cual se había enamorado.

¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso, Naruto? – preguntó Hashirama asombrado por lo que su empleado le había pedido.

Es la única manera que tengo para demostrarle que lo quiero y que quiero estar a su lado – dijo con seguridad.

¿Dices que no está en su departamento? – volvió a preguntar el mayor.

Estuve una hora tocando y timbrando y no salió –

De acuerdo – dijo Hashirama – guarda silencio, pondré el altavoz – dijo mientras marcaba desde su celular el teléfono que conocía muy bien, de memoria –

Diga - contestó la otra persona al teléfono después de un par de timbres –

Madara, viejo amigo – dijo Hashirama cuando su amigo le contestó.

¿Qué quieres Hashi? – preguntó el otro con seriedad.

Tan cortés como siempre – comentó el jefe de Naruto.

Se trata de ti, ¿Qué esperabas? – el Uchiha era seco pero no grosero - ¿Ahora para qué me has llamado, en que lío te has metido? –

No se trata de mí, Maddy –

No me llames así, es ridículo – se quejó el otro.

Pero te va muy bien – rió Hashirama – te llamo porque necesito hablar con Sasuke y no lo encuentro –

¿Hablar con mi nieto? - preguntó - ¿Qué quieres hablar con mi nieto?

Te aseguro que nada de ti –

Me tiene sin cuidado si hablas o no de mí – replicó molesto.

¿No te importa entonces que le diga que somos pareja? – preguntó olvidando por un momento que su empleado estaba ahí y lo observaba muy sorprendido.

Llevamos años juntos, creo que ya todos saben lo nuestro – respondió Madara.

Bueno, cariño entonces deja el misterio y dime, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – preguntó Hashirama.

¿Dónde más? En su departamento – respondió.

Fui a buscarlo y no salió – mintió.

Probablemente no estaba en ese momento – dijo con obviedad Madara – y no mientas, no fuiste a buscarlo, ¿es por Naruto, verdad? –

¿Qué dices? – Hashirama sabía que jamás se le puede mentir a un Uchiha, es como si ellos olieran las mentiras a kilómetros de distancia –

Sé que me escuchas, Naruto – dijo de pronto el adulto al otro lado de la línea – conozco perfectamente a Hashirama – aclaró – dime que es lo que piensas hacer y te ayudaré –

Madara san… muchas gracias – dijo Naruto.

Seguramente con Hashirama las cosas no saldrían bien, pero me pongo a tu disposición – comentó Madara - ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

No era difícil dejar su departamento, lo complicado era dejar atrás los recuerdos, las cosas ahí vividas, los últimos meses hacían referencia a cierto rubio. Había decidido estar una temporada en un club vacacional al sur de Japón, iba a refugiarse en un clima frío pues detestaba el calor, no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer, pero estando allá empezaría a planificar su vida nuevamente, después de todo era el gran Uchiha Sasuke.

¿De verdad no piensas escribir otra vez? –

De verdad, Shikamaru – afirmó – no creas que me duele mucho dejarlo, es un ciclo en mi vida que estoy cerrando – dijo con tranquilidad.

Me gusta mucho como escribes – se quejó su amigo.

No te quedarás sin trabajo – le dijo Sasuke – puedes trabajar conmigo en mis negocios, necesito alguien que se encargue mejor de la publicidad de los clubes –

Sabes bien que te ayudaré – le dijo el chico a su jefe – pero tus libros realmente me gustan mucho.

Shikamaru… - dijo poniéndose serio – yo realmente quería estar con Naruto ¿Sabes? – dijo de pronto – pero si sigo metido en esta vida llena de medios de comunicación, y reporteros malintencionados que siempre estarán metidos en donde no se les llama, quizás vuelva a enamorarme y perder a esa persona especial… - dijo no muy seguro de volver a enamorarse, pero quería que su amigo entendiera el punto – antes solo era yo, y no me importaba mucho, pero cuando Naruto entró en mi vida, todo cambió… él, él le dio color a mi mundo… -

¿Y por eso estás renunciando a ser escritor? ¿Lo haces por Naruto? –

En parte, sé que no querrá estar conmigo – bajó la mirada – pero ya no seré una figura pública, quizás haya alguien por ahí que se quiera arriesgar conmigo – mencionó con tristeza, él no quería a nadie más, solo al pequeño rubio.

Sasuke… -

Joven Uchiha, lo buscan – interrumpió Kakashi.

¿Quién es? – preguntó el azabache.

No lo sé – respondió su asistente sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes que platicaban en la biblioteca –

¿Cómo qué no sabes? – Sasuke preguntó confundido - ¿Qué sucede Kakashi? –

Creo que debería ir a ver -

No estoy para juegos o bromas… - dijo pasando de lado para dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes pasar por la pantalla del interfono, estaba cubierta desde fuera, no sabía que pasaba pero estaba empezando a irritarse. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y los flashes lo cegaron.

Uchiha sensei, Uchiha sensei – hablaban un decena de reporteros que estaba reunidos afuera de su departamento.

¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Sasuke molesto mientras se tapaba el rostro de las luces y los flashes de las cámaras.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Shikamaru que se puso delante de Sasuke.

Pasa que no se me ocurrió otra cosa para poder hablar contigo, Sasuke – una voz detrás de los reporteros se escuchó, el azabache estaba seguro que esa voz solo podía ser de él –

Naruto… -

No respondes mis llamadas, no abres la puerta cuando vengo a buscarte y no sabía que más hacer para que hablaras conmigo – dijo el rubio.

¿Viniste a buscarme? – Sasuke no recordaba haber salido de casa por mucho tiempo, en meses, iba a hacer las compras y regresaba de inmediato.

Estuve una hora tocando tu puerta – confirmó el rubio – te llamé muchas veces, y no obtuve respuesta… - los reporteros habían guardado silencio para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó Sasuke no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Delante de todos ellos – señaló a los reporteros – quiero decirte que te extraño mucho Sasuke, que fui un tonto al dejarte por el miedo que tu vida de famoso me dio, no quería separarme de ti pero fui un cobarde que al primer problema te abandonó cuando tú siempre estuviste conmigo, cuidándome y protegiéndome – el rubio lo miraba a los ojos sin importarle tener muchas cámaras enfocándolo – te extraño tanto, Sasuke, me haces mucha falta… yo solo… yo solo… yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, te amo… -

El escritor no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Naruto había llegado con un montón reporteros y cámaras de televisión a su departamento para declararle su amor sin importarle que lo estuvieran grabando y quizás fuera primicia en los programas del corazón, no supo definir si era muy valiente o muy estúpido, pero ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiera imaginado que el rubio del que se había enamorado haría algo tan… atrevido.

Sé que lo que hice te hace desconfiar de mí, sé que piensas que soy inmaduro y que no estás seguro de cómo pueda reaccionar cuando se presente un problema – dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirarlo – pero también sé que si estás a mi lado, seguramente podré vencer todos los obstáculos que se me presenten… -

Naruto… -

¿Retomarán su relación? – preguntó un reportero - ¿Se darán una segunda oportunidad? ¿Volverá a escribir? ¿Habrá planes de boda? – los demás medios de comunicación empezaron a interrogarlos.

Sasuke, perdóname – dijo el rubio.

Bueno, lo mejor será que ellos dos hablen en privado – salió Shikamaru en defensa de Sasuke, no quería exponerlo.

Te perdono – dijo Sasuke – pero debemos hablar a solas –

Sasuke entró a su departamento y Naruto no dudo un momento en seguirlo, dejó que Shikamaru y Kakashi se encargarán de los reporteros mientras ellos entraban a la biblioteca y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

¿Acaso estás loco? – dijo Sasuke riendo - ¿Cómo es que se te ha ocurrido hacer algo como esto? – miró a Naruto con expresión de asombro y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, hacía mucho que no sonreía así, de alguna manera se sentía emocionado por el osado acto que había realizado Naruto por él –

Sasuke… - el rubio corrió a él para abrazarlo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro – no sabía que más hacer, estaba desesperado, necesitaba verte, quería verte… -

Naruto… -

No quise dejarte, no sabía qué hacer, fui un tonto… -

¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Sasuke con duda.

Sé que no me crees, pero no me importa cómo sea, yo quiero estar contigo – le dijo el rubio – dime que no es tarde, que puedes perdonarme y que me dejarás estar contigo –

Me ha sorprendido todo lo que has montado para decirme que me amas – expresó Sasuke – nunca lo esperé de ti –

Si después de todo esto, decides no darme otro oportunidad… lo entenderé… te fallé y te dejé al primer problema, no supe estar a la altura – dijo Naruto con tristeza.

Escribí **Mirada Zafiro** por ti – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio – lo hice para exponer mi vida y que no sintieras que solo tú estabas en peligro de perder tu privacidad, pero me dejaste antes de que publicara el libro… -

Sasuke… yo… - Naruto estaba conmovido y sintió que por nada del mundo era merecedor del amor del azabache, tanto que había hecho por él y Naruto le había pagado de la peor manera.

Nunca me había enamorado antes Naruto – se sinceró – y perderte fue un golpe muy duro.

Sasuke… -

No soy un sujeto que da segundas oportunidades… me fallan una vez y no perdono… - con esas palabras Naruto entendía que no podría recuperar al escritor, que había cometido un terrible error y que debía asumir las consecuencias – pero nunca nadie había hecho algo tan extraordinario para recuperar mi confianza y obtener mi perdón – terminó de decir.

Sasuke, yo… -

Le daré una oportunidad a lo nuestro, pero esta vez no será una relación sin nombre –

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Que si quieres estar conmigo, será como mi novio – dijo Sasuke serio – y estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas – aclaró.

Nada me haría más feliz – comentó el rubio.

Pero, seré claro Naruto – habló – no habrá otra oportunidad si vuelves a huir ante un problema – sentenció – yo me voy a entregar a esta relación por completo, y espero lo mismo de ti ¿Estás seguro que querer estar con alguien como yo? –

Sin duda alguna – respondió – no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo -

Has desatado a todos esos cotillas y querrán saber de ti y de mi aunque ya no me dedique a escribir –

¿Y ya no lo harás? – preguntó Naruto.

Por el momento no, quiero dedicarle tiempo a nuestra relación –

Me encantaría que reconsideraras el volver a escribir – le dijo Naruto – me gusta mucho tu trabajo -

Ya veremos – sonrió el mayor.

El rubio se acercó al mayor para abrazarlo y éste lo tomó por la barbilla y lo beso. Había extrañado tanto el sabor de sus besos, al contacto con aquella dulce boca pudo despejar todas las dudas que sentía, sí, estaba enamorado de Naruto y al parecer el rubio lo estaba de él, prueba de ello la convocatoria de los medios de comunicación para declarársele.

_**Tres años después…**_

Era el cumpleaños número treinta y cinco de Sasuke y el rubio había preparado una pequeña cena en el departamento que compartía con el azabache con la ayuda de Kakashi y Shikamaru, éste último al principio había estado renuente a aceptar la relación que tenía con su amigo pues no confiaba en él, y lo entendía, pero ahora con tres años de relación podría decir que había pasado la prueba de fuego con Shikamaru.

En el festejo se encontraban las personas cercanas a ambos, Kushina, la madre el rubio que adoraba a su yerno, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Itachi que se había casado con Deidara, uno de los ganadores del concurso de su hermano, se habían conocido de casualidad en una cafetería popular del centro de Tokio, cuando el rubio se había quedado embobado al ver el parecido que ese hombre tenía con el escritor, estaban además Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senjuu y algunos de los primos de Sasuke.

¡Muchas felicidades mi amor – abrazó Naruto – te amo mucho, Sasuke –

Y yo te amo a ti –

¡Pasemos al comedor para partir el pastel! – dijo la madre del rubio que había preparado un pastel –

¿Tus padres no vendrán? – preguntó Naruto al oído.

Están en Alemania - dijo con tranquilidad – ya los conoces, sus negocios son prioridad -

Lo siento – dijo el rubio – les avisé con tiempo -

No te preocupes, los conozco – besó con ternura los rubios cabellos – antes de pasar al comedor, quisiera hacer un anuncio – dijo el azabache sin soltar a su novio, en ese momento suspiró y exhaló, se notaba nervioso.

¿Vas a volver a escribir? – preguntó Shikamaru, provocando la sonrisa de todos.

No, pero si quiero compartir con ustedes un paso muy importante en mi vida que voy a dar – aclaró – Naruto… - llamó la atención de su novio – nuestra relación empezó de una manera muy peculiar – empezó a hablar – además de que todo fue muy rápido, con treinta y dos años nunca me había enamorado, y cuando te conocí fue… fascinante, cambiaste mi vida de pies de cabeza y a pesar de los problemas que pasamos al principio puedo decir que estos tres años que llevamos juntos han sido los mejores de toda mi vida –

Sasuke… - susurró el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Nunca me imaginé vivir así tan… enamorado – rio – y quiero que así sea el tiempo que me quede de vida – de pronto se hincó delante del rubio sacando una pequeña caja color negro de su abrigo – sé que pueden existir mil y un maneras de ser feliz, pero te aseguro que ninguna es tan duradera y placentera como la dicha y felicidad que encuentro en tu amor, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso anillo de plata con pequeños zafiros incrustados alrededor.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, jamás espero eso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su novio le iba a pedir matrimonio, era una verdadera sorpresa. Sonrió con verdadera alegría, pero por supuesto que quería casarte con ese hombre.

¡Claro que sí! – le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos – sí, sí, sí, quiero casarme contigo, Sasuke – repetía emocionado.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y silbaron felicitando a la pareja. Estaban sorprendidos pues Sasuke no le había comentado a nadie sobre la petición que le haría a Naruto. El azabache sonrió complacido, separó un poco a Naruto de él y con suma delicadeza le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Después de eso ambos se sellaron su compromiso con un beso lleno de amor y de alegría al saber que unirían más sus vidas. El azabache estaba muy contento, como nunca en su vida había estado, no sabía cuan feliz podía ser, y antes de apagar las velas que adornaban su pastel de cumpleaños, pidió un deseo, que él y su amado rubio fueran felices siempre.

**FIN.  
****Sinceramente espero que les haya parecido una bonita historia. **

**Recuerden que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, pero me reservaré de contestar cualquier tipo de agresión verbal. **

**Hasta la siguiente historia. **


End file.
